Luppi Antenor
Someone like me should not have to rot in a Jail Cell, I mean look at me....I'm a mess! Chapter 58: Exploding Keg, Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail, Campaign Introduction Luppi Antenor '''was the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, having temporarily replaced Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before his death at the latter's hands. Personality Luppi is rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud (i.e. 4-on-8). In battle, Luppi is unsatisfied with fighting opponents that pose no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi also likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He is easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He is a bit lewd, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He is clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain that he'd be back to kill him. Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, are on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in an omake, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay. Luppi like most of race looks down humans refusing to work Ikaruga and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna despite the latters helping in his rescue a and demanded that he be put in charge. He was also quite that no would back him in that regard. He appears to look down his comrades that are not human as he was respectful and thankful when Seliah got him out of his cell referring her as Ms. Demon History (Bleach Manga) Luppi was a strong Adjuchas that Aizen turn into an Arrancar with the Hōgyoku. Years later, when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lost his arm by Kaname Tosen, Luppi was then promoted to being the new 6th Esapda. He was one of the few to witness the birth/creation of new Arrancar Wonderweiss Margela. He is then ordered to lead an attack along Yammy Llargo, Wonderwiess and Grimmjow on the Living World/Earth which after arriving Grimmjow seeks out Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tries to stop him, but Luppi tells him that Grimmjow is no longer an Espada and it does not matter. The three then engage Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame in combat. Luppi first attacks Yumichika and easily has the upper hand. After Ikkaku refuses his invitation to help Yumichika, Luppi tells Yammy that he would rather fight all four at once and uses transform into his '''Resurrection. Hitsugaya charges at him in a bid to stop the Arrancar from releasing, but is unable to do so, instead being attacked by one of Luppi's tentacles, which Hitsugaya blocks. After complimenting Hitsugaya's strength, he attacks the captain with all of his tentacles and sends him plummeting to the ground. After commenting that 4 against 1 is better, he corrects himself, saying that he should have said 4 against 8. Luppi then continues to fight Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku, overwhelming the Shinigami and capturing them with his tentacles. As he threatens to punch holes into Rangiku's body, Kisuke Urahara severs the tip of his tentacle, preventing Luppi's attack and freeing Rangiku. Unfazed, Luppi asks Kisuke who he is. After introducing himself, Kisuke is attacked by Wonderweiss and Luppi returns his attention to the other Shinigami, quickly recapturing Rangiku. He calls Rangiku pathetic for being recaptured so quickly. Rangiku tells him that he talks too much and that guys who talk too much gross her out. Luppi reminds her that she is being help captive and threatens to skewer her. However, his tentacles are frozen by Tōshirō, who criticizes the Espada for not following through on his earlier attack. Tōshirō uses his Bankai's ability, Sennen Hyōrō, to encase Luppi in ice. Shortly afterwards, Luppi is saved by a Negación, which shatters the ice. As Luppi moves towards a Garganta, he threatens to decapitate Hitsugaya the next time they meet. Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more than a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orihime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi claims that it is impossible because Kaname Tōsen turned his arm into ashes. He then tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, threatening to kill her if she is unsuccessful and calling her power fake. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. After Aizen explains her power, Grimmjow asks Orihime to restore his Espada tattoo. He then quickly disposes of Luppi by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow. Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Clover Town Arc' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' Relationships Coalition Aizen's Army Seliah Power and Abilities As a Espada is strong fighter, though as strong as his predecessor Grimmjow. In his first he was to hold his own against three soul reaper lieutenants. Though he was outmatch when in engaged the captain. Also it is possible that his leader Sōsuke Aizen consider him expendable as he originally only sent on the attack as a form of distraction and didn't express dismay or disappointment at his death. Bala: '''Luppi can fire a red bala from either of his hands. '''Sonído Expert Expert Swordsman Enhanced Durability Great Spiritual Power: As the former sexta Espada, Luppi possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy. In addition, he is capable of easily fending off three lieutenant-level Soul Reapers and a captain during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town. Zanpakutō Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra ; Spanish for "Climbing Vine"; Japanese for "Ivy Girl"): When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver tsuba, pink sheathe and matching colored hilt. He wears his Zanpakutō on his left side, just under his arm, in a little compartment within his shirt. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Strangle" (縊れ, kubire). Luppi gains eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head. : Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Luppi can use his tentacles to attack and bind his opponents from a distance. :* Lanza Tentáculo (触槍 (ランサ・テンタクーロ), Ransa Tentakūro; Spanish for "Lance Tentacle", Japanese for "Tactile Lance"): Luppi thrusts one of his tentacles toward an opponent at high speeds and with considerable force. :* Jaula Tentáculo (触檻 (ハウラ・テンタクーロ), Haura Tentakūro; Spanish for "Cage Tentacle", Japanese for "Tactile Cage"): Luppi attacks a target with all of his tentacles from multiple angles, crushing the target with brute force. :* La Hélice (旋腕陣 (ラ・ヘリーセ), Ra Herīse; Spanish for "The Propeller", Japanese for "Whirling Arm Array"): Luppi spins his tentacles around like a propeller, attacking multiple foes at once with fast, whip-like attacks. :* Hierro Virgen (鉄の処女 (イエロ・ビルヘン), Iero Biruhen; Japanese and Spanish for "Iron Maiden"): Luppi's tentacles grow sharp spikes at the ends in order to inflict additional damage upon an opponent. Trivia Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Resurrected Category:Swordsmen Category:S-Class Fighters